dcextendeduniversefandomcom-20200222-history
Huntress
|gender= Female |alias= Huntress The Mafia Princess The Crossbow Killer |DOB= |age= |DOD= |affiliation= Bertinelli Crime Family Birds of Prey |family= |status= Alive |actor= Mary Elizabeth Winstead Ella Mika (young) |movie= Birds of Prey (And the Fantabulous Emancipation of One Harley Quinn) |comic= |book= }} Helena Bertinelli, better known as Huntress, is a former assassin who eventually became a member of the Birds of Prey. Biography Helena Bertinelli was the young daughter of the Bertinelli Crime Family, once the most powerful and richest crime family in Gotham City. In her youth, she was forced to witness the slaughter of her entire family in a mob hit. Shielded by her mother and brother, she was secretly taken away by one of the mobsters to be raised by his father and brother in Italy. There, she underwent years of arduous training, all with the intent of taking revenge on those who had massacred her family. Years later, she emerges, taking up a crossbow and one by one taking out those responsible for her family's death before they even know what's hit them. She becomes known throughout Gotham City as the "Crossbow Killer," much to her chagrin, as she prefers the name "Huntress." One night, she kills one of her enemies at a nightclub around the same time that Harley Quinn declares her emancipation from the Joker by ramming a truck into Ace Chemicals. The attack is investigated by Renee Montoya, a detective of the Gotham City Police Department, who is also pursuing an investigation into the activities of the crime lord Roman Sionis, also known as the Black Mask. Her investigations into those who have killed her family eventually lead her to seek out Harley Quinn, hoping to get information about Victor Zsasz, who to her knowledge is the only person she still needs to kill to complete her revenge. She manages to bribe Doc, who is renting out a flat to Quinn, but Quinn manages to escape her attack. Quinn, meanwhile, is harboring Cassandra Cain, who stole from Zsasz the Bertinelli Diamond, which is the key to unlocking the vast fortune of Bertinelli's family. Cain swallowed the diamond and Quinn intends to turn her over to the Black Mask, Zsasz's boss, in exchange for protection. Quinn takes Cain to the Booby Trap to wait, where a fight ensues when Montoya arrives to try to free Cain. Then, Zsasz arrives along with the singer/driver Dinah Lance, who also intends to try to rescue Cain. Zsasz tries to kill her for her betrayal but is killed by the Huntress when she shows up. She thinks that her work is done, but Quinn explains that Zsasz was merely an underling and that she still has an enemy in the Black Mask, who has arrived with a small army. Huntress reluctantly agrees to team up with the others to battle him and his forces. Together, the group makes a formidable team. They manage to win free and finally rescue Cain. During the battle, she demonstrates great prowess at riding a motorcycle to aid the group and also proves a formidable force with her crossbow pistol. Afterward, Huntress joins up with Dinah Lance (Black Canary) and Montoya to form the Birds of Prey. She claims the diamond that is rightfully hers as her family heirloom and uses it to unlock the family fortune to fund the group. Personality Helena has some anger issues as shown when she aggressively denied that she even has some to Black Canary. Her training has made her a ruthless and efficient assassin, but she has trouble when it comes to introducing herself as the Huntress. She was annoyed that people seemed to have come to know her by the much less glamorous alias of the "Crossbow Killer." Abilities *'Peak Human Condition: '''Helena was trained by ruthless assassins to the peak of human physical conditioning. Her reaction is faster than most able to gun down four men sitting at a table while dodging shots fired at her and her strength, speed, agility, and endurance are all exceptional, allowing her to easily face down most opponents she encounters. **'Expert Acrobat: Helena is an agile individual who can scale over obstacles with little issue. While in the abandoned amusement park she was able to jump onto props to evade attack as well as jump from a slide and attach herself to the top while shifting from front to back easily. *'''Master Markswoman: Her crossbow arrows always find their target. She is lethal with this weapon and can fire from various ranges. When fighting off Black Mask's thugs she was able to kill many of them with one shot. When tracking down the men who killed her family, she would aim for the neck so they would die slower. Helena is also highly skilled with guns and is an extremely fast and deadly shot. She is also a highly skilled knife thrower. *'Expert Martial Artist:' Since she was a little girl, she was trained by two ruthless who taught her how to fight. Her skills surpass both Harley Quinn’s and Renee Montoya’s fighting skills. Helena was able to hold her own against several Black Mask’s thugs when fighting them off. **'Knife Mastery:' Helena was able to hurl a knife into the shoulder of a mob boss from a distance. She was even able to use a knife to kill a henchman while going down a slide. *'Master Assassin': Being trained to kill since birth, Helena was able to successfully track down all the men responsible for family’s death and kill them without being found. *'Stealth: '''In seeking revenge, she sneaks up upon her enemies, such that she can strike without them ever being aware they are in danger. Helena can break into homes, such as the mansion of one of the men responsible for her family's death, and escape without leaving any trace. *'Bilingualism': Helena speaks English and Mandarin Chinese, allowing her to communicate with Doc on a native level. It's also likely she speaks and understands Italian and Sicilian due to spending much of her life in Italy. *'Expert Cyclist:' Helena is very skilled at driving a motorcycle. Equipment Weapons : "It's not a bow and arrow! It's a crossbow, I'm not twelve!" : ―Huntress to Black Canary :*'Crossbow Pistol: Helena uses this handled version of a crossbow as her main weapon of choice. She also carries extra bolts for it on her left thigh. She mainly uses it in long-range combat but can use the bolt in the crossbow as a close-quarters weapon. :*'Handgun: '''Helena uses this handgun which she carries on her right thigh. :*'Tactical Knife: Helena carries this tactical knife holstered on her right leg, using it in close quarters combat. :*'Throwing Knife: '''Helena used this throwing knife during an attack on some mobsters. Other Equipment *'Huntress suit:' ''To be added *'Motorcycle': Helena uses this motorcycle to travel around the city. *'Bertinelli Diamond': The heirloom of the Bertinelli Crime Family, it becomes hers by right following the massacre of her family. She uses it to unlock her family's fortune. Relationships Family *Unnamed Family Members † *Joe Bertinelli † - Uncle *Franco Bertinelli † - Father *Maria Bertinelli † - Mother *Pino Bertinelli † - Brother Allies *Bertinelli Crime Family *Doc *Harley Quinn and Associates **Harleen Quinzel/Harley Quinn **Cassandra Cain *Birds of Prey - Teammates **Dinah Lance/Black Canary **Renee Montoya Enemies *Black Mask's Criminal Organization **Roman Sionis/Black Mask † **Carlos Rossi † - Victim **Happy † - Victim **Victor Zsasz † - Victim *Galant Crime Family **Stefano Galante † - Victim Gallery See You Soon - Huntress.jpg BirdsofPrey5.jpeg BirdsofPrey6.jpeg Birds of Prey - team together (1).jpg Birds of Prey Character Posters 03.jpg Huntress' Crossbow Gun.jpg The Birds.jpg Renee Montoya takes notes.jpg Montoya and the Birds.jpg Renee Montoya with Huntress.png EQh20tNWoAEY5Jh.jpeg Huntress Trailer Name Flash.jpg Huntress Pointing Her Crossbow.jpg Huntress On Her Motorcycle.jpg References External Links * * Category:Birds of Prey (And the Fantabulous Emancipation of One Harley Quinn) characters Category:Vigilantes Category:Birds of Prey members Category:Humans Category:Bertinelli Crime Family members Category:Anti-heroes